Briefe fuer Severus
by Lythanda
Summary: COMPLETE! Wie wurde der Traenkemeister zu der Person, die wir kennen, zu diesem verbitterten, muggelhassenden Mann? Wir kennen einige Episoden aus seinem frueheren Leben, aber was geschah wirklich? Eine von vielen Moeglichkeiten... nach HBP, please R
1. Schuld

**Kapitel 1: Schuld**

_Wenn wir geboren werden, liegt das Leben wie ein weißes Blatt Papier vor uns und harrt der Entscheidungen, die wir fällen werden und die unseren Weg definieren werden. Manche Entscheidung treffen wir nach reiflicher Überlegung, bei einigen Abzweigungen entscheiden wir spontan. Manche halten uns fast ewig in Überlegungen gefangen und vor manchen fürchten wir uns so sehr, dass wir sie fast nicht treffen können. Aber mit jeder Entscheidung, die wir treffen und den Folgen, die sie für uns und unsere Umgebung hat, lernen wir, dass jede dieser Entscheidungen neben einem Lohn auch immer einen Preis hat. _

_Und während wir unaufhaltsam den Weg unseres Lebens gehen und an jeder Abzweigung neu abwägen, beginnen wir zu begreifen, dass vielleicht nicht immer ein gutes Preis- / Lohnverhältnis auch eine gute Entscheidung definiert._

Zweige von Büschen streiften sein Gesicht, aber der Mann in schwarzer Kleidung schien das nicht zu merken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war abwesend und von einem tief sitzenden Schmerz gezeichnet. Als hätte etwas eine Wunde verursacht, die niemals heilen könnte, an deren fortwährenden Schmerz er sich nur langsam gewöhnte.

Zu wenig Zeit war vergangen seit seiner Tat, seit er dieses Gelände das letzte Mal betreten hatte. Er erreichte sein Ziel, die dichten Büsche lichteten sich ein wenig und gaben den Blick frei auf eine Fläche nahe dem See. Er konnte die Teilnehmer der Beerdigung deutlich erkennen und auch, wenn er wusste, es gab niemanden, der weniger willkommen war, als er, nichts auf der Welt hätte ihn abhalten können, hierher zu kommen und dem Direktor die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

Der lähmende Kummer, der von den Trauergästen ausging war fast körperlich fühlbar und gerade in diesem Moment flammte der Sarg auf und ein merkwürdiger weißer Rauch stieg auf.

Als der Pfeilregen der Zentauren, diese eigenartige Form des Saluts, vor den Teilnehmern der Beerdigung niederprasselte und einige erschrocken aufschrieen, wusste er, dass es höchste Zeit war, zu verschwinden. Er hastete zurück auf dem Weg, auf dem er gekommen war, ungesehen durch das vertraute Unterholz über die Trampelpfade auf einem Gelände, dass den größten Teil seines Lebens das war, was einem Zuhause am nächsten gekommen war.

Er warf keinen Blick zurück, der Verlust schmerzte zu sehr, denn nicht nur die Vaterfigur, der Mentor, auch das Zuhause waren unwiederbringlich aus seinem Leben gerissen worden und er wollte nicht einen einzigen Blick mehr auf diese Vergangenheit werfen, aus der jeder Gedanke ein Dolchstoss in sein Herz war.

Auch wenn viele Menschen, die ihn flüchtig zu kennen geglaubt hatten annahmen, er hätte kein Herz, so war diese Annahme grundlegend falsch. Es war gerade dieses Herz, das er so angestrengt zu verstecken versuchte, zu schützen und zu verbergen, das ihm die meisten Probleme in seinem Leben machte. Ohne Herz wäre er niemals zu verletzen gewesen, ohne Herz hätte er niemals diesen grausamen Schmerz fühlen müssen, der nun, nachdem er getan hatte, was er niemals hatte tun wollen, wie ein glühendes Messer seine Seele zerschnitt.

Vieles wäre so viel leichter gewesen ohne ein Herz, aber auch wenn er sich bemühte, seines keinem zu zeigen, war es doch vorhanden und im Moment war es eine einzige Wunde, deren Schmerz langsam die Grenze des Erträglichen überschritt.

Er eilte weiter, lief schneller und schneller, verließ schließlich das Gelände der Schule und verschwand.

Severus Snape erreichte atemlos sein Haus in Spinners End. Er sah sich suchend um, doch die Strasse lag verlassen da, einzig einige Nebelschwaden zogen träge über den Boden, als wollten sie die völlige Gleichgültigkeit der Natur gegenüber den Drama zeigen, dass gerade erst seine Welt erschüttert hatte.

Ein müder Schwung mit dem Zauberstab, ein gemurmeltes Wort und die Tür öffnete sich lautlos. Er schlüpfte hinein und verschloss sie hinter sich. Nach Atem ringend verharrte er einen Moment im Flur und versuchte seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Minuten wurde er wieder ruhiger und machte sich zuerst auf die Suche nach seinem ungeliebten Mitbewohner. Erst, als er jede Ecke des Hauses, jeden geheimen Winkel und jedes verborgene Versteck gründlich durchforstet hatte war er sicher, alleine zu sein, Aus welchen Gründen auch immer, Peter Pettigrew hatte sein Haus verlassen und er war darüber nicht traurig.

Er schützte das Haus mir verschiedenen Schutz- und Alarmzaubern, um jedes unerwünschte Eindringen zu verhindern und zog sich dann in sein Wohnzimmer zurück.

Niemand würde ihn hier vermuten, keiner außer wenigen ausgesuchten Todessern kannten diesen Ort und vor ihnen musste er sich nicht verbergen. Es lag nicht in ihrer Art Höflichkeitsbesuche abzustatten und so konnte er sicher sein, hier ungestört zu sein.

Um den Orden des Phoenix machte er sich keine Sorgen. Niemand von ihnen wusste auch nur im Entferntesten von der Existenz dieses Hauses und so sehr sich die meisten von ihnen wohl wünschen würden, ihn in die Finger zu kriegen, sie würden dazu keine Chance erhalten, solange er sich hier aufhielt.

Er blieb vor dem Regal mit den alten Gläsern stehen, die einst seine Mutter aus dem Haus Ihrer Eltern mitgebracht hatte und die ein verschnörkeltes „P" in das edle Kristall eingraviert hatten. Seine Hand hob sich wie von selbst und strich zart über das zerbrechliche, filigrane Glas.

Wie erstaunlich, dass etwas so feines, so zerbrechliches die Stürme seiner Kindheit überstanden hatte, dass es nicht, wie so vieles andere zu Bruch gegangen war. Wie eigentlich alles, an das er sich erinnerte, wenn er ehrlich war. Die Geschichte seines Lebens vor Hogwarts war ein Trümmerhaufen voller zerborstener Träume, verlorener Wünsche und zertretener Pläne.

So vieles war zerbrochen, aber so vieles war auch einfach unentdeckt, verborgen durch Gleichgültigkeit vor der zerstörerischen Wut des Hasses.

Oder verborgen durch die kategorische Ablehnung einer Person, die er so gerne aus seinem Leben, seiner Geschichte, seiner Familie gestrichen hätte. Die aber doch unentfernbar mit ihm verbunden war, auch wenn er sich noch so sehr dagegen sträubte.

Heute hatte er alles verloren, was jemals in seinem Leben von Bedeutung gewesen war, alles, was er sich aufgebaut und was er verteidigt hatte.

Verloren.

Aufgegeben für ein Versprechen, für das Geschenk unabdingbarer Loyalität.

Vielleicht war es endlich an der Zeit, zu akzeptieren, dass alles im Leben vergänglich ist, dass nichts konserviert werden kann, weder Vertrauen, noch Zuneigung.

Nicht einmal Hass.

Nicht einmal der Hass, den er sein Leben lang mit sich herum getragen hatte war noch von Bedeutung.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, loszulassen, was nicht mehr festzuhalten war. Loszulassen, was scheinbar nur noch ein Schatten des einst so überwältigend starken Gefühls war.

Vielleicht war es Zeit, nun, da die Gegenwart verloren war, endlich die Stimmen aus der Vergangenheit anzuhören.

Er seufzte und ging langsamen Schrittes die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock. Ohne nachzudenken wich er der knarrenden Stelle auf der achten Stufe aus, so wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn er ungehört durch das Haus geschlichen war.

Er erreichte den ersten Stock, der Korridor lag dunkel vor ihm und er starrte einen Moment unbeweglich auf die letzte Tür auf der linken Seite, jener Tür, die seit Jahrzehnten nicht geöffnet worden war, die er seit ewigen Zeiten zu ignorieren versuchte.

Noch einmal atmete er tief ein, festigte seinen Entschluss, nun, da er keine Zukunft mehr hatte, sich der Vergangenheit zu stellen und ging auf die Tür zu.

Er betrat einen kleinen, muffigen Raum, der von Bücherregalen und einem Teakholzschreibtisch beherrscht wurde.

Eine Bewegung des Zauberstabes ließ die Fensterläden aufspringen und mattes Licht durchflutete den Raum, aber er brauchte es nicht, um zu finden, weswegen er gekommen war.

Obwohl er so lange die Existenz dieses Raumes und seines Geheimnisses vor sich selber geleugnet hatte, fanden seine Finger sofort die kleine Mulde in einer der Seitenwände der riesigen Bücherwand. Er presste den Finger in die Mulde und ein leises „klack" ertönte.

Snape verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich, als er dachte, wie typisch dieses Muggelversteck war, völlig ohne jede Magie, die es schützte und vielleicht gerade deshalb sicher vor allen Zauberern, die niemals mit so etwas gerechnet hätten.

Er schob ein paar Bücher zu Seite und griff in das Fach in der Rückwand, das sich mit dem Klicken geöffnet hatte.

Heraus zog er einen Packen Briefe. Sie waren allesamt ungeöffnet und auf jedem stand in sorgfältigen Buchstaben geschrieben sein Name in einer Schrift, die er unter Tausenden erkannt hätte.

_Der Preis für manche Entscheidung ist so hoch, dass es fast unvorstellbar ist, dass diese Entscheidung gut und richtig gewesen sein soll. Und doch sind es vielleicht auch gerade diese Dinge, die richtiger sind als jene, die einfach und billig gewesen wären._


	2. Verantwortung

**Kapitel 2: Verantwortung**

_Verantwortung. Manche tragen sie schon ein Leben lang. Einige glauben, sie wären nicht bereit dafür und scheuen sich. Viele denken, es ist besser, sie anderen zu überlassen und verkriechen sich. Und ein paar wenige verstehen, dass man sie nicht aufgedrängt bekommt, sondern sich erhebt und sie übernimmt. Mit aller Konsequenz und mit allen Mühen, die sie mit sich bringt._

Minerva McGonagall ging in ihrem Büro auf und ab. Es bereitete ihr Unbehagen, das Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts als „ihr Büro" zu sehen, aber sie war Realistin genug, um sich in die Gegebenheiten einzufügen.

Trotz Allem war es eine Situation die sie nie gewollt hatte und von der sie im Stillen gehofft hatte, sie würde niemals eintreten.

Sie schrak zusammen, als sie ein leises Hüsteln von einer der Wände hörte.

„Bitte, Albus, tun Sie das nicht, ich erschrecke mich jedes Mal zu Tode, wenn Sie so unvermutet auftauchen."

„Du meine Güte, Minerva. Fünf Tode in drei Tagen?", der ehemalige Schulleiter sah amüsiert aus, als er in seinem Ohrensessel Platz nahm. „Verzeihen Sie mir, ich hatte einiges zu erledigen und war viel zwischen meinen Portraits unterwegs", fügte er etwas ernster hinzu.

„Wenigstens habe ich hier ein gemütliches Bild." Er sah auf seinen früheren Schreibtisch herunter und sein Blick wurde verträumt.

„Könnten Sie bitte so gut sein, die Schale mit den Zitronenbrausebonbons wegzuräumen, Minerva? Jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, muss ich daran denken, dass ich sie jetzt schon vermisse." Er seufzte theatralisch.

McGonagall schmunzelte trotz Allem, denn es war so typisch für ihn und ein wenig Heiterkeit würde niemandem schaden.

Sie nahm die Schale, stellte sie in einen der Schränke und wandte sich den Kisten zu, die die Sachen aus ihrem früheren Büro enthielten. Gezielt griff sie in eine hinein und zog eine Dose mit schottischem Karomuster heraus.

„Ingwerkekse?", Dumbledore lächelte in seinem Bild, als seine Nachfolgerin nickte und sich einen Keks nahm.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter: „Es ist gut zu sehen, dass es selbst in unserer so turbulenten Welt voller schrecklicher Veränderungen noch Konstanten gibt. Das ist beruhigend und tröstlich."

Dann wurde sein Gesicht ernster.

„Minerva, wenn meine Vorbereitungen alle geklappt haben, dann werden Sie in den nächsten Minuten ein Päckchen erhalten. Es enthält eine Erinnerung von mir, in der ich den ganzen Plan mit Severus bespreche und ihm das Versprechen abnehme, zu tun, was ich von ihm verlange."

McGonagall sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Sie haben ihn mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur gebunden?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, das wäre grausam gewesen. Obwohl…", er unterbrach sich und sein Gesicht wurde traurig. „Vielleicht war es noch grausamer, dass ich ihn nur durch ein Versprechen basierend auf meinem Vertrauen in seine rückhaltlose Loyalität gebunden habe."

Minerva schwieg und ihre Miene war eine undurchdringliche Maske.

Nach einem Moment der Stille fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Wie dem auch sei. Ich möchte, dass sie die Erinnerung in meinem Denkarium ansehen. Es ist eminent wichtig, dass Sie über jedes Detail des Planes informiert sind.

Was aber noch wichtiger ist, Sie müssen zutiefst von Severus Unschuld und von seiner Loyalität überzeugt sein."

„Ihr Wort dafür genügt mir, Albus." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war noch immer sehr angespannt.

„Nein, Minerva. Mein Wort reicht in diesem Falle nicht. Die Vorwürfe gegen Severus sind so schrecklich, die Vorbehalte gegen ihn werden so unüberwindbar sein, dass es eines eindeutigen Beweises bedarf, ihn zu entlasten. Und nur ein Augenzeuge kann ein eindeutiger Beweis sein. Ich bitte Sie, seien Sie mein Augenzeuge.

Sie haben eine schwere Aufgabe vor sich, ich bitte Sie, den Orden von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen. Aber noch schwieriger wird es sein, an Severus heran zu kommen. Achten Sie auf ihn, er muss in einem schrecklichen Zustand sein. Sie müssen dafür sorgen, dass er nicht aufgibt, dass er nicht zerbricht.

Finden Sie ihn, überzeugen Sie ihn davon, dass auch Sie ihm vertrauen und bringen Sie ihn zurück zum Orden. Ich weiß, er ist stark, aber bin mir nicht sicher, ob er das aushalten kann, was er getan hat… was er tun musste. Vielleicht habe ich ihn überschätzt.

Aber wie auch immer, wir brauchen ihn und auf eine Art und Weise braucht auch er uns."

Dumbledore verstummte und sah von seinem Portrait auf McGonagall herunter.

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das kann. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich das will, Albus." Ihre Stimme klang rau, als hätte sie etwas im Hals, was sie nicht schlucken konnte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie schaffen das, meine Liebe. Ich habe volle Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten und in ihren Gerechtigkeitssinn."

Sie setzte sich in ihren Schreibtischsessel und schwieg wieder. Ihr Gesicht war nachdenklich und man konnte den inneren Kampf sehen, den sie mich sich auszufechten hatte.

Sanft erklang nach einer langen Pause wieder Dumbledores Stimme: „Ich über lasse diese Entscheidung ganz Ihnen, Minerva. Welchen Weg Sie auch wählen, ich werde Ihre Entscheidung respektieren und nie wieder darauf zu sprechen kommen. Ich kann nur aus tiefstem Herzen hoffen, dass der schwere Weg ihnen nicht zu schwer erscheint und Sie die Aufgabe übernehmen."

Er seufzte und verstummte dann.

Die Schulleiterin rührte sich nicht, sie starrte auf ihre Teetasse und nun war auch nichts mehr aus ihrem Gesicht abzulesen. Sie hatte die Entscheidungsfindung tief in ihr Inneres verlegt und niemand würde je erfahren, welche Kämpfe ihrer Entscheidung zugrunde lagen, wenn sie sich entschieden hätte.

Ein leises Pochen an einem der Fenster ließ sie aufschrecken. Ein brauner Waldkauz saß auf dem Fensterbrett und starrte zu ihr herein.

Sie erhob sich, öffnete das Fenster und löste das kleine, unscheinbare Päckchen von seinem Bein. Er flog davon, noch ehe sie ihm einen Keks oder etwas anderes hätte geben können und so schloss sie mit gerunzelter Stirn das Fenster wieder.

Mit langsamen Bewegungen wickelte sie das Päckchen aus und hielt eine kleine Phiole in den Händen. Eine silbrige Flüssigkeit war darin zu erkennen und sie musste nicht nachfragen, was das war.

Minutenlang stand sie bewegungslos da, noch immer war nicht ersichtlich, welche Entscheidung sie fällen würde, dann blickte sie kurz zu dem Portrait Dumbledores und drehte sich um. Sie ging zu dem Schrank, in dem er sein Denkarium verwahrt hatte, öffnete ihn und hob es heraus.

Sie stellte es auf den Schreibtisch, musterte das winzige Fläschchen in ihrer Hand noch einmal sehr genau, dann öffnete sie es und schüttete seinen Inhalt in die steinerne Schale.

Ihr Weg hatte begonnen.

_Und am Ende erkennt derjenige, dass er gar nicht hätte aufstehen brauchen, denn er trug sie schon immer, wenn auch im Schatten, so doch nicht minder konsequent._


	3. Vertrauen

**Kapitel 3: Vertrauen **

_In einer Welt, die von Misstrauen, Furcht und Paranoia geprägt ist, sind es letztendlich nur Freunde, die uns vor dem Zusammenbruch unserer Seele, vor dem Verlust unserer Integrität bewahren und uns den Halt geben, auf unserem Weg zu bleiben. Dem Weg, den wir einmal für gut befunden haben und dem wir uns geschworen haben zu folgen. Aber was, wenn wir plötzlich merken, dass wir niemanden mehr haben, dem wir unser Vertrauen schenken können, niemanden, der uns als Freund betrachtet. Wohin können wir dann noch gehen, ohne zu fallen, ohne die dünne Schutzschicht zu verlieren, die uns vom Schmerz trennt. _

Minutenlang stand Snape bewegungslos da, starrte auf die Briefe in seiner Hand, auf seinen Namen und rang mit sich, sein Vorhaben zu Ende zu bringen.

Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck, schloss das Geheimversteck und verließ den Raum.

Er ging zurück in den Wohnraum und setzte sich in seinen Lehnstuhl aus altem, schon leicht brüchigem Leder. Die Hand mit den Briefen lag in seinem Schoß, als gehöre sie nicht zu ihm, sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er dieses Geheimversteck, nachdem er es durch einen dummen Zufall entdeckt hatte, wohl hundert Mal geöffnet und die Briefe in die Hand genommen. Aber immer hatte er sie voller Verachtung, voller Hass, aber eigentlich, wenn er endlich ehrlich zu sich selber war, voller Furcht vor dem was sie enthalten könnten zurückgelegt.

Schließlich, nach einer schier endlosen Zeit nickte er, als habe er einen Entschluss gefasst und sah auf die Briefe in seiner Hand.

Er legte den Stapel sorgfältig auf ein Lesetischchen neben seinem Sessel, strich mit der Hand über den obersten und nahm ihn dann vorsichtig herunter.

Wieder sah er einen langen Augenblick auf die klaren Linien, die seinen Namen darstellten, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Brief. Er hielt inne, ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine finsteren Züge und er steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg. Aus einer Schublade zog er einen altmodischen Brieföffner, der ihm aus irgendeinem Grunde passender erschien. Diese Briefe waren ohne Magie geschrieben worden, sie wurden ohne Magie verwahrt und versteckt und nun sollten sie auch ohne Magie geöffnet werden.

Welche Ironie.

Er setzte sich wieder, dann starrte er wieder auf die Handschrift. Er kannte sie zu gut, er hasste sie, seit er denken konnte, sie stand für alles, was er verabscheute, aber dennoch übte sie auch nach all den Jahren eine eigenartige Faszination auf ihn aus.

Er schlitzte das Kuvert sauber auf, zog die Blätter daraus hervor und legte Brieföffner und Umschlag auf den Tisch neben sich.

Noch einmal atmete er tief ein, als müsse er sich überwinden, die Buchstaben auf den Blättern zu entziffern, dann begann er zu lesen.

**_Mein lieber Sohn,_**

**_einer alten Muggeltradition folgend beginne ich, Dir Briefe zu schreiben, die Du lesen sollst, wenn Du älter bist. Sie sollen Dir beschreiben, wie sich die Welt und Deine Familie entwickelt haben, während Du noch zu klein warst, um das bewusst zu verstehen. Sie sollen Dir schildern, was ich empfinde in einem Leben, das nun völlig verändert ist, in dem Du nun eine Hauptrolle für mich spielst._**

**_Du bist nun seit zwei Tagen auf der Welt und schon beginne ich, die Welt anders zu sehen. Ich frage mich, was werden wird, wohin Dein Weg Dich führen wird, was ich tun kann, um Dein Leben zu etwas zu machen, das für uns Beide etwas sein kann, worauf wir stolz sein werden._**

**_Ich weiß nicht, wohin uns das Leben bringen wird, ich weiß nicht, ob es Glück oder Trauer für uns bereithält, ob es Schmerz oder Liebe bringt, aber was auch immer werden wird, ich möchte, dass Du verstehst, wer ich war, als Du jung warst und wer ich wurde, während Du heranwuchsest._**

**_Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich eine Person für Dich sein werde, der Du vertraust, die Du als Deinen Freund siehst._**

**_Ich bin so voller Wünsche und Hoffnungen für die Zukunft, dass ich es kaum zu Papier bringen kann._**

**_Was immer die Zukunft auch bringen wird, ich möchte, dass Du eines weißt und niemals vergisst, mein Sohn:_**

**_Ich war noch niemals in meinem Leben so glücklich, habe noch niemals im Leben zwei Menschen so sehr geliebt wie Deine Mutter und Dich, als ich Dich das erste Mal in ihren Armen sah._**

**_Mir fehlen die Worte, dieses vollkommene Glück zu beschreiben und ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich dieses Gefühl mit in die Zukunft nehmen kann, um Euch beide damit für alle Zeiten zu umschließen._**

**_In Liebe_**

**_Dein Vater_**

Severus starrte das Papier voller Unglauben, voller Entsetzen an. Er hatte so Vieles befürchtet, erwartet oder gedacht, aber nicht so etwas.

Er las den Brief wieder und wieder, aber die Worte schafften es nicht, ihren Weg von seinem Geist in sein Herz zu finden, das sich mehr und mehr wie ein eisiger, schmerzhafter Klumpen anfühlte.

Zu tief war der Graben zwischen dem, was er dort las und dem, was er erinnerte und es war ihm unmöglich, eine Verbindung dazwischen zu finden.

Erschütterung, tiefe Verunsicherung und Wut mischten sich in seinen Gesichtszügen, doch er merkte nicht einmal, dass er nun endgültig die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle verloren hatte.

Viele Stunden saß er nur da, das Papier des Briefes in seiner verkrampften Hand war zerknittert, aber er schien in einer eigenen Welt voller widersprüchlicher Emotionen gefangen.

Endlich regte er sich, legte den Brief zur Seite und fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch das Haar. Nur zögerlich wurde ihm klar, dass es nur eine einzige Chance gab, herauszufinden, was geschehen war, um den Mann, der diesen Brief geschrieben hatte in den Vater, an den er sich erinnerte zu verwandeln.

Diese Briefe waren die einzige Verbindung zur Vergangenheit und so tief der Schock auch saß, so erschüttert auch alles war, was er bisher geglaubt und als wahr angenommen hatte, seine Neugier war geweckt.

Vorsichtig griff er nach dem nächsten Brief auf dem Stapel.

_Wie gut, dass wir manchmal gezwungen sind, den Blick in die Vergangenheit zu werfen, denn dort können wir Menschen finden, die wir ohne die Suche nach einem Freund niemals gefunden hätten. Und manchmal finden unter diesen Menschen jemanden, den wir dort nie vermutet hätten._


	4. Verstehen

**Kapitel 4: Verstehen**

_Wir alle suchen etwas. Manche suchen nach Antworten. Manche suchen nach der Wahrheit. Manche suchen Glück und Erfüllung. Und manche suchen Vergebung. Wir suchen einerseits Verständnis, andererseits Verstehen. Und so sehr unsere Seele das Verständnis braucht, so sehr schreit unser Verstand nach dem Verstehen, auch wenn wir manchmal sehr, sehr lange brauchen, um dieses Bedürfnis zu begreifen. Bisweilen haben wir Angst vor dem, was wir finden könnten, aber eine unnennbare Kraft zwingt uns immer weiter zu suchen. Aber uns alle verbindet der Drang zu suchen, die Suche selber, die unsere Wege definiert._

_**Mein lieber Sohn,**_

_**nun sind es schon sechs Monate, die Du bei uns bist und ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass dieses wundervolle kleine Wesen mein Sohn ist. Immer, wenn ich vor Deinem Bettchen stehe und Dich ansehe, während Du friedlich schläfst, werde ich erfüllt von Dankbarkeit.**_

_**Wie oft habe ich schon in Dein kleines Gesichtchen gesehen und gebetet, dass Du nicht meine Nase geerbt haben mögest.**_

_**Sechs Monate sind wir nun eine Familie, aber die Dinge verändern sich, schleichend und langsam, aber ich merke es in den Blicken deiner Mutter.**_

_**Ich habe lange überlegt, ob das in diesen Briefen erwähnt werden sollte, aber ich glaube, Du hast ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wie die Dinge sich entwickeln, wie sie sich verändern.**_

_**Aber zuerst musst Du erfahren, wer wir sind, deine Mutter und ich, wie wir einander kennen gelernt haben und wie wir wurden, was wir nun sind.**_

_**Wir trafen uns auf einer Fähre nach Irland. Ich wusste nichts von der Zauberwelt und sah nur eine Frau an der Reling der Fähre stehen und auf das Wasser starren. Ich stellte mich zu ihr, weil sie so verloren wirkte gegen die raue See und wir kamen ins Gespräch. Wir sprachen die ganz Fahrt über und wir fanden beide Gefallen daran. Sie war aufmerksam, intelligent, blitzschnell im Denken und ihr trockener Humor traf genau meinen Geschmack.**_

_**Später sagte sie immer wieder, sie wisse nicht, warum sie an dem Tag die Fähre genommen hätte, es war einfach der Wunsch, eine Weile auf das Wasser zu sehen und das Gesicht in den Wind zu halten.**_

_**Wir trafen uns in Irland mehrmals und legten unsere Rückreise so, dass wir wieder die Fähre zusammen nehmen konnten.**_

_**Sie beschwor mich, unsere Freundschaft geheim zu halten und ich war bereit, ihr jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Ich war schon längst in dieses zauberhafte Wesen verliebt, auch wenn ich es noch nicht zugegeben hätte.**_

_**Wir schrieben uns regelmäßig und manchmal schafften wir es auch, uns zu treffen und irgendwann erzählte sie mir von der Zaubererwelt. Du kannst Dir kaum vorstellen, wie das für mich war, aber ich liebte sie und es war mir egal, dass sie aus einer eigentlich für mich völlig fremden und dabei so überlegenen Kultur kam. Zumindest glaubte ich damals an diese Überlegenheit. Und das ist sie im Grunde auch, wenn man als Muggel in diese Welt eintritt und sie zur eigenen Heimat macht.**_

_**Nun ja, ich schweife ab.**_

_**Wir hatten viele Gespräche darüber, waren uns aber einig, dass es einem liebenden Paar nicht im Wege stehen würde, aus unterschiedlichen Kulturen zu kommen, immerhin praktizieren die Menschen solche Mischehen seit Jahrtausenden in allen Kulturen und Religionen.**_

_**Allerdings lernte ich auch einiges über die Ausdrücke Reinblüter, Halbblüter und Schlammblüter. Ihre Familie war seit vielen Generationen reinblütig und sie war in dem Glauben erzogen worden, das sei das Maß aller Dinge.**_

_**Sie wurde durch unsere Liebe eines Besseren belehrt und so war ein Konflikt mit ihrer Familie vorprogrammiert.**_

_**Aber wir waren jung, wir glaubten an die Kraft der Liebe und dass sie alles überwinden könne, was sich uns in den Weg stellen würde. **_

_**Aber trotz unserer Liebe fürchtete Eileen das Gespräch mit ihren Eltern und eigentlich wusste sie auch, dass es sinnlos wäre. Sie würde mich niemals akzeptieren, also überlegten wir fortzulaufen.**_

_**Doch wie das Schicksal es so will, meistens kommt es anders, als man plant und so erreichte mich eines Abends eine Eule (ich habe recht lange gebraucht, um mich daran zu gewöhnen, dass diese wunderbaren Vögel Postboten sind), in der sie mich um ein sofortiges Treffen bat.**_

_**Ich lebte damals in einem möblierten Zimmer in einem Vorort von Manchester und ging verschiedenen Arbeiten nach, die mir das Überleben sicherten, mir aber keinen Luxus erlaubten.**_

_**Nun, wie dem auch sei, ich schrieb ihr zurück, sie solle herkommen, meine Tür stünde ihr jederzeit offen und kurz danach stand sie auch schon vor der Tür.**_

_**Sie fiel weinend in meine Arme, ein früherer Mitschüler von ihr hatte von uns erfahren und dieses Wissen unverzüglich mit ihren Eltern geteilt. Ihre Eltern hatten nicht lange gefackelt und ihr angeboten, diese „Affäre" zu vergessen, wenn sie sie unverzügliche beenden würde und so etwas nie wieder vorkäme. Sie weigerte sich, versuchte mit ihren Eltern zu reden, aber diese kannten in so einem Fall kein Pardon, Eileen wurde der Familie verwiesen, ihre Sachen vor die Tür gestellt und sie wurde in Schimpf und Schande davon gejagt. **_

_**Ihr weinen war in Zorn umgeschlagen, sie bebte schier über die Untat ihrer Eltern.**_

_**Oh Gott, sie war so atemberaubend schön in diesem Augenblick, sie war so kraftvoll, als könne sie die Welt aus den Angeln heben und ich liebte sie mehr denn je für ihre Courage.**_

_**Natürlich wurde sie auch enterbt, aber das war kein Problem, denn sie hatte schon vorher ein wenig Geld von einer ihrer Großtanten geerbt und das sollte reichen, uns ein einfaches, aber unabhängiges Leben zu bieten. Dazu hatte ich Arbeit genug, damit wir uns eine Familie leisten könnten.**_

_**Wir heirateten, zogen hierher nach Spinners End und kurze Zeit später machte Eileens Schwangerschaft unser Glück perfekt.**_

_**Deine Geburt war das größte Glück in unserem Leben, aber Eileen wollte trotz der vorherigen Ablehnungen immer wieder versuchen, mit ihren Eltern zu reden.**_

_**Aber sie bleiben hart, wollten nichts von einem Enkelkind wissen. Halbblut und Bastard nannten sie Dich und sie verfluchten mich und meinen Einfluss auf ihre Tochter.**_

_**Deine Mutter wurde zunehmend unglücklicher. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr aufheitern, konnte ihr kaum noch vermitteln, wie sehr ich sie doch liebte und dass wir nun eine eigene Familie wären. Einzig Du konntest sie zum Lächeln bringen, man konnte spüren, dass sie in den Momenten, in denen sie Dich in ihren Armen hielt wusste, dass es all den Kummer wert war.**_

_**Ich bin sicher, wir werden darüber hinweg kommen, sie wird den Schmerz über die Ablehnung durch ihre Eltern überwinden und wir werden eine glückliche Zukunft haben.**_

_**So wird es sein müssen, denn wir tragen nun die Verantwortung für Dein Glück und das muss uns wichtiger und wertvoller sein, als alles andere, was uns bewegt.**_

_**In Liebe**_

_**Dein Vater**_

Mit einer seltsam steifen Bewegung legte Snape dem Brief zur Seite. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, alleine in seinen dunklen Augen konnte man sehen, wie sehr ihn dieser Brief bewegt hatte.

War der erste Brief noch ein Schock gewesen, so versprach dieser plötzlich eine ganz neue Welt, eine Sicht auf seine eigene Geschichte, die er niemals vermutet hatte. Und, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selber war, eine Sicht, die er niemals hatte zulassen wollen, an der er sich jedes Interesse strengstens verboten hatte.

Natürlich gab es viele Dinge in seinem Leben, die vor der Zeit lagen, an die er sich überhaupt erinnern konnte, aber auch der Rest lag in einem Nebel aus Wut, Hass und Finsternis. Als hätte sein Verstand irgendwann einmal beschlossen, dass es besser war, einige Dinge in der Dunkelheit des Vergessens versinken zu lassen.

Langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis in seine Gedanken, was für ein klassisches Drama er hier erlebte. Wie weit hatte er kommen müssen, was hatte er alles erleben müssen, um sich nun, vollkommen allein, von aller Welt als feiger Mörder verachtet und fast gebrochen endlich den Schatten seiner Vergangenheit stellen zu können.

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Er war Vieles. Aber er war kein Feigling und er würde sich diesen Schatten stellen, egal, was sie ihm zeigen würden.

Mit neu erwachter Kraft griff er nach dem nächsten Brief auf dem Stapel.

_Und so suchen wir unermüdlich, beseelt von dem Wunsch unsere Suche eines Tages zu beenden oder die Suche selber zum Inhalt unseres Lebens zu machen. Und manchmal merken wir nicht, dass wir das, was wir so verzweifelt gesucht haben schon lange mit uns herum tragen._


	5. Liebe

**Kapitel 5: Liebe**

_Die Liebe ist eine seltsame Angelegenheit. Sie bringt Menschen dazu, wunderbare Dinge zu tun, aber sie verleitet sie auch zu den schrecklichsten Formen von Verrat und Betrug. Sie kann ungeahnte Kräfte in uns wecken, aber auch unsere dunkelsten Dämonen entfesseln._

_U__nd egal, wer wir sind, egal wo wir stehen, es ist immer Liebe, die wir uns wünschen. Der Wunsch nach Liebe kann so stark sein, dass wir die unbegreiflichsten Taten begehen, um sie zu finden. Aber nicht immer sind wir auch in der Lage, Liebe zu erkennen oder sie anzunehmen, wenn sie uns dargeboten wird._

_Und so sehr wir uns auch wünschen, geliebt zu werden, so stark kann auch der Wunsch sein, lieben zu dürfen und so bitter die Erkenntnis, dass unsere Liebe nicht gewünscht ist._

_**Severus mein Sohn,**_

**_Du bist nun ein Jahr alt und meine Hoffnungen für eine gute Wendung schwinden langsam. Ich schwanke zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung, aber ich bin noch nicht bereit, aufzugeben, was ich noch immer als das größte Glück meines Lebens ansehe. Es muss einen Weg geben, für uns alle Frieden und Glück zu finden, denn so wie jetzt kann es nicht weitergehen._**

_**Ich erkenne Deine Mutter manchmal kaum wieder.**_

_**Sie ist so zornig geworden, so voller Verzweiflung. Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass das die Frau ist, die ich einmal so sehr geliebt habe, die so wunderschön war, als ich sie das erste Mal wütend erlebte. Jetzt verzerrt der Zorn manchmal ihre Züge so sehr, dass es mich zutiefst erschreckt.**_

_**Schließlich, kurz vor Deinem ersten Geburtstag haben Deine Grosseltern endlich eingelenkt und uns erlaubt, sie zu besuchen und ihnen ihren Enkel zu zeigen. **_

_**Ich war so sicher, sie würden voller Stolz sein, wenn sie Dich nur erst einmal sähen, aber sie waren kalt und herablassend.**_

_**Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie ihre eigene Tochter so verletzen können und mir wird angst und bange, wenn ich daran denke, wie sie mit Dir umgehen werden, wenn Du älter bist.**_

_**Immer wieder versuche ich mit Eileen zu sprechen, die früheren Gedanken und Empfindungen in ihr wachzurufen, aber sie entgleitet mir mehr und mehr.**_

_**Sie vermisst ihre Familie mehr, als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte, damals, als sie sich gegen sie entschied.**_

_**Ich kann es in ihren Augen sehen, sie ist kein schlechter Mensch, sie ist nur unglaublich traurig und fühlt sich verlassen. Nur, dass wir beide ihr das nicht ersetzen können, das ist es, was mich zutiefst bekümmert.**_

_**Nun sprechen ihre Eltern wenigstens wieder mit ihr und ich sehe, dass sie ein wenig aufblüht. **_

_**Aber der Preis dafür ist hoch. Und so sehr ich sie auch liebe und es genieße, zu sehen, dass sie ein wenig von ihrer schwermütigen Stimmung verliert, so muss ich doch erkennen, dass sie stark die Gedanken ihrer Familie annimmt.**_

_**Natürlich, ich verstehe, dass sie sich ohne die Anerkennung ihrer Eltern wertlos gefühlt hat. Aber sind denn meine Anerkennung, mein Respekt und meine Liebe gar nichts mehr wert? Müssen es unbedingt ihre Eltern und deren Freunde sein, denen sie sich zugehörig fühlen will?**_

_**Was ist aus der Rebellin geworden, die sich mutig gegen die Ideale ihrer Umgebung auflehnte und sich zu ihrer Liebe bekannte?**_

_**Und warum lässt sie zu, dass man ihr erzählt Du warest ein Halbblut. Was bedeutet Blut, wenn man ein Kind hat, das man liebt? Warum verachten sie Dich dafür, mein Sohn zu sein?**_

_**Sollen sie MICH verachten, aber Du kannst doch nichts für Dein Blut. Du verstehst Gott sei Dank noch nichts von alledem, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, um Dir eine unbeschwerte Kindheit fern von diesem Unsinn zu ermöglichen.**_

_**Es ist diese Ignoranz, diese sinnlose Verurteilung, die mich so ohnmächtig wütend macht. Und es ist die Wandlung Deiner Mutter, die all das früher mit der gleichen Verachtung abgelehnt hat, die auch ich noch empfinde.**_

_**Sie war so kämpferisch gegen diese alten und unsinnigen Traditionen und Gedanken eingestellt, dass ich mich jetzt manchmal zu fragen beginne, ob das noch die gleiche Frau ist, die ich geheiratet habe.**_

_**Aber das ist nicht von Belang für Dich, mein Sohn, Du musst nur wissen, dass ich alles tun werde, um Schaden von Dir fern zu halten.**_

_**Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber ich werde es schaffen müssen, Eileen wieder das Gefühl zu vermitteln, das sie hatte, als wir zusammen fortlaufen wollten.**_

_**Ich weiß, diese Frau steckt noch in ihr und ich muss versuchen, sie vor den Gedanken ihrer Eltern zu beschützen. Sie darf nicht glauben, was ihr erzählt wird. Sie darf nicht glauben, dass sie durch ihren Mann und ihren Sohn weniger wert ist. **_

_**Ich muss ihr vermitteln, dass es unsere Liebe ist, Deine und meine, die für sie wichtig sind und dass sie diese Liebe ohne Gegenleistung bekommt, während ihre Eltern angepasstes Benehmen und nachplappern von Ideologien als Preis für ihre Anerkennung und Liebe fordern.**_

_**Ich bin sicher, sie wird erkennen, welcher Liebe sie sich eher zuwenden muss, wenn sie das Beste für ihr Kind will.**_

_**Es gibt Abende, an denen bin ich fast sicher, dass Deine Mutter wieder die Alte ist, sie lacht, scherzt, singt leise Lieder für Dich, damit Du schlafen kannst. Sie strahlt und wirkt glücklich und ich habe das ehrliche Gefühl, dass doch noch alles wieder gut werden kann.**_

_**Dann wieder gibt es Tage, an denen ist sie mürrisch und reizbar, aber oft schaffst Du es, sie zu besänftigen, wenn Du sie anlachst oder wenn ich ihr die Feldblumen mitbringe, die sie früher so liebte. Dann wird ihr Blick verklärt und ich kann sehen, dass die alten Gefühle wieder ihr Herz erfüllen.**_

_**Vielleicht, vielleicht schaffen wir drei es, eine glückliche Familie zu werden und Dir eine lohnenswerte Zukunft zu geben.**_

_**Vielleicht….**_

_**In Liebe**_

_**Dein Vater**_

Snape legte auch diesen Brief zur Seite. Seine Mutter? Sie war es, die sich verändert hatte?

Ungläubig versuchte er sich zu erinnern, aber die Szenen in seinem Kopf waren verschwommen, er wusste nicht genau, wie er sie zuordnen konnte. Ein leichter Schmerz pochte hinter seinen Schläfen und er rieb sich die Augen.

Aber langsam war er gefangen in der Geschichte, die sich da vorsichtig vor seinen Augen entblätterte und er wusste, er würde sie bin zum Ende verfolgen, egal, was sie ihm enthüllen würde.

_Einige von uns finden Liebe dort, wo sie sie nie vermutet hätten. Sie ernten eine Saat, die sie selber niemals gesät haben, aber trotz dieses Wunders sind sie nicht immer bereit, das Geschenk auch entgegen zu nehmen. Und so liegt es lange Zeit im Verborgenen und wir erkennen voller Ehrfurcht, dass Liebe nicht vergeht, nur weil wir sie nicht annehmen wollten._


	6. Lügen

**Kapitel 6: Lügen**

_Wenn wir davon überzeugt sind, die Wahrheit zu kennen und das Richtige zu tun, dann handeln wir aus tiefer Überzeugung. Wir halten fest an der Wahrheit, rücken nicht ab von dem was Recht ist und wiegen uns in Sicherheit. _

_Und auch, wenn das, was wir sehen Risse bekommt, halten wir daran fest, solange wir irgendwie können. Wir hegen und pflegen, was uns bekannt und vertraut ist und reden uns ein, dass es schon stimmen wird, weil es schließlich schon immer so war. Nur manchmal, nachts, wenn wir nicht in den Schlaf finden und die Gedanken sich auf eigene Weg machen, dann kommen Zweifel auf und wir flüstern die vertrauten Sätze wieder und wieder in die Dunkelheit, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, das sie sich auf magische Weise in Wahrheiten verwandeln._

_**Mein lieber Sohn,**_

_**ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Du diese Briefe erst erhältst, wenn Du alt genug bist, um zu verstehen, was geschehen ist. Ich finde, das ist ein geringer Preis dafür, dass ich von nun an die ganze Wahrheit hier hinein schreibe. Meine Gefühle, meine Gedanken, beseelt von dem Wunsch, dass Du mich verstehst, dass Du mich respektierst, auch wenn ich das bald selber nicht mehr kann.**_

_**Severus, ich bleibe nur bei Deiner Mutter, weil ich Dich hier nicht alleine lassen will. Weil ich die Vorstellung nicht ertrage, dass Du ihr schutzlos ausgeliefert bist.**_

_**Himmel, was sage ich. Als könnte ich Dich schützen, als hätte ich je irgendetwas tun können, um Schaden von Dir abzuwenden.**_

_**Es wird zunehmend schlimmer mit Eileen. Immer öfter sagt sie, wie sehr sie mich hasst und dass Du ihr die Rückkehr in die Welt der Reinblüter verbaut hättest, weil Du sie zur Mutter eines Halbbluts gemacht hättest. Ich kann es fast nicht mehr ertragen und nur das Wissen, dass Du von diesen Dingen noch nichts verstehst, gibt mir die Hoffnung, dass Deine junge Seele nicht zu viel Schaden nimmt.**_

_**Aber Du bist nun drei Jahre alt und nicht mehr lange wird Dich Deine Unwissenheit schützen vor dem Schmerz der Erkenntnis, dass Worte wie Messer sein können.**_

_**Ihre Wutanfälle werden schlimmer und oft kann ich mich nur knapp dazwischen werfen, wenn sie Flüche auf Dich wirft.**_

_**Ich glaube langsam sie verliert den Verstand. Das Gift der Gedanken ihrer Familie ist dabei, ihr gütiges und liebevolles Wesen völlig zu zerstören und durch Wahnsinn zu ersetzen. Anders kann ich mit nicht erklären, was hier immer öfter passiert.**_

_**Ich habe sie gebeten, uns gehen zu lassen ich würde Dich liebend gerne mit mir nehmen und für Dich sorgen, aber sie hat nur gelacht und gesagt, ich könne gehen, aber Dich würde sie nicht hergeben. Natürlich ist das keine Option, ich werde Dich nicht alleine lassen, ich will versuchen, Dich zu beschütze, soweit ich das kann.**_

_**Leider sind meine Mittel gegen ihre Wut beschränkt, aber immerhin schaffe ich es meistens ihren lodernden Zorn auf mich zu lenken, wenn sie ihn vorher auf Dich gerichtet hatte. So kommst Du oft ungeschoren davon und ich kann nur hoffen, dass Du nicht allzu viel von alledem mitbekommst.**_

_**Vor einigen Tagen war es wieder einmal sehr schlimm. Sie war wütend auf Dich, weil Du bist, was Du bist und sie immer mehr Dich und mich als Ursache ihres Elends sieht. Mich alleine könnte sie verlassen, ihre Familie würde es ihr vielleicht sogar verzeihen, aber durch Dich ist sie Mutter eines Halbbluts und damit unrettbar für ihre verrückte Reinblüterwelt verloren. **_

_**Oh, wie ich dieses Gefüge in der Zaubererwelt hassen gelernt habe. Es ist verlogen bis in die tiefen Wurzeln des Denkens, snobistisch und menschenverachtend, aber es gibt nichts, was man dagegen tun kann.**_

_**In ihrer Wut versuchte sie wieder einmal einen Fluch auf Dich zu sprechen, ich war machtlos, konnte nicht mehr tun, als den ersten Fluch auf mich lenken, aber diesmal war es schlimmer als sonst. Sie wollte nicht von Dir ablassen und egal, was ich tat, ich konnte ihren Zorn nicht auf mich lenken.**_

_**Ich verlor die Beherrschung und brüllte sie an, wie ich noch nie im Leben jemanden angeschrieen habe. Ich muss mir alle Wut und alle Frustration von der Seele gebrüllt haben, denn ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich sie anschrie, aber einige Minuten waren es bestimmt.**_

_**Sie war so erschrocken, dass sie tatsächlich aufhörte und fluchtartig den Raum verließ.**_

_**Ich war völlig perplex, aber dann sah ich, dass ich auch Dich erschreckt hatte, mein Sohn. Als ich mich umdrehte, um nach Dir zu sehen, hocktest Du zusammengekauert in der Ecke und weintest bitterlich. Ich wollte zu Dir und Dich trösten, aber Du wichst mit Angst in den Augen vor mir zurück.**_

_**Gütiger Gott, was habe ich nur angerichtet…**_

_**Ich habe mehr und mehr das Gefühl, meine Hilflosigkeit macht alles nur noch schlimmer, als würde ich ihre Wut noch anfachen, wenn ich mich nicht wehre. Aber wie sollte ich. Ihre Zauber und Flüche strecken mich in sekundenschnelle nieder. Sie begreift scheinbar nicht mehr, dass es nichts hilft, mich anzuschreien.**_

_**Aber wenigstens lässt sie Dich dann in Ruhe. Das scheint inzwischen alles zu sein, was ich noch zu Deinem Schutz tun kann.**_

**_Ich weiß nicht, an wie viel Du Dich erinnern wirst aus dieser Zeit, aber ich hoffe aus tiefstem Herzen, dass Du mir verzeihen kannst, wenn Du eines Tages verstehst, was meine Motive waren. _**

_**Ich werde immer für Dich da sein, mein Sohn.**_

_**Dein Vater**_

Snape merkte nicht mehr, dass ihm das Blatt aus der Hand geglitten war und langsam zu Boden flatterte. Sein Gesicht hatte einen gequälten Ausdruck angenommen, während seine zitternde Hand noch immer das Blatt zu halten schien.

Langsam, als grabe sie sich einen Weg durch meterhohe Trümmerberge, schob sich eine Erinnerung in sein bewusstes Denken.

_Er war noch sehr klein, ein kleiner, verängstigter Junge, der von seiner Mutter angeschrieen wurde._

_Er verstand nicht, was sie meinte, er verstand nur die wiederkehrenden Worte „Du bist an Allem Schuld!"_

_Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und er wusste, es würde gleich wehtun, also rollte er sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen und wünschte sich, unsichtbar zu sein._

_Ein Fluch traf ihn, schleuderte ihn quer durch den Raum gegen eine Kommode._

_Schmerz._

_Er fühlte, dass seine Nase zu laufen begann und er wischte sie mit dem Handrücken ab. Als er auf seine Hand sah, war sie voller Blut._

„_DADDY! HILF MIR!"_

_Die Tür flog auf, sein Vater rannte auf ihn zu, als seine Mutter sich umdrehte und mit einer Bewegung des Zauberstabs seinen Vater zu Boden warf. Er krümmte sich und stöhnte furchtbar._

_Als er seinen Vater dort so liegen sah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es von ihm keine Hilfe geben würde und er begann bitterlich zu weinen._

_Warum half Daddy ihm nicht, liebte er ihn denn nicht? Daddy konnte doch immer alles, immer war er da, wenn Severus etwas weh tat und er hatte auch den Hund vertrieben, vor dem er letztens solche Angst gehabt hatte. _

_War es am Ende doch alles seine schuld, wenn Daddy ihn nicht liebte und nichts gegen die Wut der Mutter unternahm? War sie deshalb so wütend, weil er ein Junge war, den niemand lieben konnte?_

_Er weinte heftiger, Gefühle von Verlassenheit und Hoffnungslosigkeit breiteten sich in ihm aus, er fühlte sie genau, auch wenn er sie natürlich noch nicht benennen konnte, aber nie hatte ein kleiner Junge sich elender gefühlt, als er in diesem Moment der Erkenntnis, dass es keine Rettung geben würde für ihn. Zumindest glaubte er das._

Mit einem Ruck sprang Snape auf die Beine und ging ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, als müsse er sich räumlich von der Erinnerung trennen. Er fühlte erst jetzt, dass nicht nur seine Hand zitterte, sondern er am ganzen Körper bebte. Das Bild aus seiner Vergangenheit hatte ihn zutiefst erschüttert.

Er hatte diese Erinnerungen und Bilder so tief vergraben, so tief waren sie verschüttet gewesen, dass es ihm ermöglicht wurde, an ein Leben ohne sie zu glauben.

Und nun waren sie hier, sie waren wahr und sie würden sich nicht wieder fort schicken lassen.

Er rang um Fassung und langsam beruhigte sich sein rasender Herzschlag wieder. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Sessel bückte er sich, hob den herunter gefallenen Brief auf und legte ihn mit scheinbar wieder gekehrter Ruhe auf den Stapel zurück.

Trotzdem dauerte es lange, bis er sich soweit fühlte, nach dem nächsten Brief zu greifen.

_Wenn uns die Erkenntnis dämmert, dass es Lügen sind, auf die wir gebaut haben, werden wir dann die Kraft finden, uns von ihnen abzuwenden und in die Leere zu fallen? _

_Oder klammern wir uns an das zerbrechliche Gebilde der Lügen, weil es unsere einzige Sicherheit in einer Welt voller ungesagter Wahrheiten ist. _

_Manche Lügengebilde halten Jahrzehnte lang, manche ein ganzes Leben. Aber wenn sie einstürzen, dann lassen sie uns nicht nur schutzlos zurück, sondern auch ohne Orientierung und voller Furcht werden wir gezwungen einen Blick auf die Wahrheit zu werfen, die so lange verborgen geblieben ist._

_Und dann ist es unsere eigene Entscheidung, mit der Wahrheit weiterzuleben, oder uns ein neues schützendes Lügengebilde zu bauen._


	7. Macht

**Kapitel 7: Macht**

_Es ist etwas Merkwürdiges an der Macht. Wir verbringen viel Zeit damit, nach ihr zu streben, uns etwas aufzubauen, das uns Macht über andere verleiht. Wir streben danach, andere zu beherrschen, ihnen unsere Ideen und Gedanken aufzuzwingen und sie so unter unsere Kontrolle zu bringen. Viele unserer Handlungen sind von dem Ziel bestimmt, unsere Macht zu erweitern, unseren Einfluss auszudehnen. _

_Und dabei verachten wir alles, was in unseren Augen machtlos aussieht als Schwäche._

_**Mein lieber Sohn,**_

**_Du wirst immer verschlossener, als würdest Du eine undurchdringliche Mauer um dich aufbauen. Wahrscheinlich versuchst Du Dich gegen Verletzungen zu schützen und das verstehe ich sehr gut, denn davon gibt es zu viele in Deinem Leben._**

_**Ich vermisse Dein Lachen, das ich so an Dir geliebt habe, als Du ein kleiner Junge warst. Aber ich werde nichts tun, um Deinen Panzer zu durchbrechen, wenn er es ist, der Dich schützt.**_

_**Letzte Woche hast Du Deinen achten Geburtstag gefeiert. Ich konnte froh sein, noch dabei sein zu dürfen, aber ich glaube, der zerbrechliche Frieden hält nicht mehr lange.**_

_**Die Feier fand bei Deinen Großeltern statt und es waren einige Kinder aus mit ihnen befreundeten Familien eingeladen. Du kanntest diese Kinder nicht, aber man erwartete von Dir, mit ihnen zu spielen und ich konnte spüren, wie sehr Dir das widerstrebte. Du hast es Dir nicht anmerken lassen und tapfer gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht, bis der Zwischenfall mit dem Besen passierte.**_

**_Deine Großeltern haben Dir einen Kinderbesen geschenkt und unter den Anfeuerungsrufen der anderen Kinder versuchtest Du, mit ihm zu fliegen. Das dumme Ding hat gebockt wie ein Esel und Du fielst unsanft auf den Boden. Eines der Mädchen lachte Dich voller Spott aus und ich konnte den Schmerz in Deinen Augen erkennen. Du sahst so verletzlich aus in diesem Moment, es brach mir schier das Herz. Ich wollte zu Dir laufen, Dich trösten und dem dummen Gör sagen, es solle sich zum Teufel scheren, aber das hätte es noch schlimmer gemacht, soviel habe ich inzwischen gelernt._**

_**In meiner Welt bringen Väter ihren Söhnen das Fahrradfahren bei, in Eurer Welt lehren sie sie wohl das Fliegen. Wieder etwas, wobei ich Dir nicht der Vater sein kann, den Du verdienst.**_

_**Glaube mir, ich würde alles hergeben, was jemals Bedeutung hatte für mich, wenn ich nur einmal ein wirklicher Vater für Dich sein könnte.**_

_**Ich habe einen ganzen Monat nicht mehr weiter geschrieben an diesem Brief, zu sehr hat mich Dein Geburtstag beschäftigt. Aber nun hat der Alltag uns wieder und das Leben nimmt seinen gewohnten, schrecklichen Lauf.**_

**_Sie vergiften Dich. Deine Mutter und Deine Großeltern lassen ihr Gift langsam und stetig in Dein Herz und Deinen Verstand träufeln und ich merke an den Blicken, die Du mir zuwirfst, dass ihre Saat langsam aufgeht. _**

_**Meine Verzweiflung wächst, aber ich will die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben und ich will Dich nicht alleine mit diesen Leuten lassen, solange ich noch die Kraft habe.**_

_**Sie können mich nicht zwingen, von Dir fernzubleiben, denn auch ihre Gesetze geben mir als Deinem Vater bestimmte Rechte. **_

**_Aber sie stopfen Deinen jungen Verstand voll mit all dem dunklen Zeug, mit diesen schrecklichen Flüchen und Zaubern, die nur dazu dienen, anderen zu schaden. Sie nennen es die dunklen Künste, aber ich kann darin keine Kunst sehen. _**

_**Du lernst es willig und erfreust Dich an der Macht, die Dir dieses Wissen verleiht. Und soviel ich auch versuche, an Dich heran zu kommen, Du lachst nur über mich, Deine Verachtung für mich ist kaum noch zu ertragen, aber ich will Dich trotzdem nicht verlassen.**_

_**Ich werde nicht aufhören, darum zu kämpfen, dass Du aufhörst, diese dunkeln Zauber zu üben und anzuwenden. Ich weiß durch die frühe Zeit mit Deiner Mutter, wie nützlich Zauberei sein kann, wie schön, aufregend und produktiv. Aber das, was Du nun lernst ist scheußlich. Siehst Du denn nicht, dass es genau die Flüche sind, die Deine Mutter benutzt hat, um Dich zu bestrafen, um mich zu quälen?**_

_**Ist es egal, dass sie der Verletzung und Erniedrigung dienen, wenn sie Dir nur Macht geben?**_

_**Ich bin entsetzt, wenn ich Dich beobachte, wie Du diese Dinge im Garten an Tieren ausprobierst, um sie zu üben. Mir wird übel, wen ich an den Glanz in den Augen Deines Großvaters sehe, wenn er von den dunklen Künsten spricht und mir wird elend vor Angst bei der Vorstellung, diesen Glanz eines Tages auch in Deinen Augen zu sehen.**_

_**Diese Angst gibt mir die Kraft, immer wieder zu versuchen, mit Dir zu sprechen, an die Menschlichkeit in Dir zu appellieren. Du bist ein Kind, Du solltest solche schrecklichen Dinge noch gar nicht kennen, Du solltest noch nicht einmal ahnen, dass es etwas anderes als Spiel und Freude im Leben gibt.**_

_**Verdammt, ich wünschte, ich könnte Dir vermitteln, was eine glückliche Kindheit ist, so, wie ich sie hatte. Ich wünschte, ich könnte all die Schmerzen, die Angst und den Kummer deines jungen Lebens nehmen und sie tauschen gegen meine Kindheit.**_

_**Glaube mir, wenn ich es könnte, ich würde alles von Deinen schmalen Schultern nehmen und es selber tragen. Wenn Du nur noch einmal unbeschwert und glücklich lachen würdest.**_

_**Und wieder werde ich heute Abend versuchen, nach dem Abendessen, wenn Deine Mutter sich mit ihren Büchern zurückgezogen hat, mit Dir zu reden. Vielleicht wirst Du mich heute nicht fortschicken mit diesem verächtlichen Kräuseln Deiner Lippen, für das Du noch viel zu jung bist. **_

_**Vielleicht gibt es noch eine Chance, Dich zu erreichen, auch wenn ich die Hoffnung dafür fast aufgegeben habe.**_

_**Aber Dich, Dich werde ich niemals aufgeben**_

_**Dein Vater**_

_Aber manchmal müssen wir erkennen, dass gerade in der vermeintlichen Schwäche große Macht liegt und dass in der Aufrichtigkeit das Potenzial ruht, die Mächtigen zu stürzen._


	8. Niederlage

**Kapitel 8: Niederlage**

_Triumph ist ein mächtiges Gefühl, eine Triebfeder für so manche große Heldentat und für so manche niederträchtige Schandtat. Das Gefühl gesiegt zu haben, überlegen zu sein, den Gegner am Boden zu sehen. Zerstört durch unsere Macht, auf unseren Befehl, oder durch die Hand eines unserer Gefolgsleute. Nicht immer ein körperlicher Tod, manchmal zerbrechen wir unsere Gegner nur, aber trotzdem sind sie vernichtet. Und dennoch bleibt ein schales Gefühl, denn nicht alles stirbt mit der Person._

_**Severus,**_

**_Nun hast Du das Alter erreicht, in dem Du nach Hogwarts gehen wirst. Du wirst keinen Schutz mehr brauchen und es quält mich immer der Gedanke, wie wenig ich Dir geben konnte, dass Du nicht einmal mehr wissen wirst, wer ich war, sondern nur noch das verzerrte Bild der letzten Jahre und die Einflüsterungen Deiner Mutter und ihrer Familie im Kopf haben wirst._**

**_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch da sein werde, wenn Du nach Hause kommst, aber ich möchte, dass Du durch diese Briefe eines Tages erfährst, wie sehr ich Dich geliebt habe und dass ich daran zerbrochen bin, Dich nicht schützen zu können, dass ich nicht der Vater war, den jeder Junge verdient, den Du gebraucht hättest._**

_**Sie haben gesiegt, aber ich hoffe und bete, dass durch diese Briefe ihr Sieg eines Tages ein bitterer Sieg sein wird.**_

**_Ich werde Dir einen letzten Dienst erweisen, indem ich aus Deinem Leben verschwinde. Deine Mutter hat mir oft genug gesagt, dass das einzige, was sie sich von mir wünscht, ist, dass ich verschwinde und Dir und ihr damit die Chance gebe, für Dein zukünftiges Leben Deine schändliche Herkunft vergessen zu können._**

_**So schwer es mir fällt, Dich gehen zu lassen, ich weiß doch tief in meinem Herzen, dass es besser für Dich ist. Dieses Haus ist kein guter Ort für einen Jungen. Glaube nicht, Du wärest mir gleichgültig gewesen, ich habe oft gesehen, wie Du alleine in Deinem Zimmer gehockt und düster vor Dich hin gestarrt hast in den letzten Jahren. Wie viele Stunden hast Du auf Deinem Bett gelegen und die Decke angesehen?**_

_**Aber ich war schon lange nicht mehr die Person, der Du Dich anvertraut hättest, ich habe Deine Verachtung jede Minute gespürt. **_

_**Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Du an Deiner Schule neue Freunde findest, dass Du lernst, offen für andere Gedanken zu werden.**_

_**Vielleicht findest Du dort die Anerkennung, die Deine Leute Dir hier nie gegönnt haben. Dass Du meine nicht mehr wolltest kann ich ja verstehen, wer hätte Dir weniger ein Vater und Freund sein können, als ich?**_

_**Nun, dort warten so viele Menschen auf Dich, Lehrer, Mitschüler, und weiß der Himmel, wer noch so alles in einer Zaubererschule lebt.**_

_**Nutze die Chance neu anzufangen, als unbeschriebenes Blatt, ohne Vorbelastungen und ohne Makel. Du wirst Freunde und Vertraute finden, Leute, zu denen Du eine so starke Bindung aufbauen kannst, dass es ihnen eines Tages egal sein wird, was für eine Herkunft Du hast, wenn sie erst erkannt haben, was Du für eine Person bist.**_

_**Ergreife die Chancen, die sich Dir dort bieten.**_

_**Und wenn Du dann Deine Ausbildung beendet hast und als erwachsener Mann zurückkehrst, dann warten diese Briefe auf Dich. Du wirst so viel gelernt haben, so unterschiedliche Sichtweisen erfahren haben, dass es unmöglich sein wird, noch weiter die Wahrheit zu verleugnen.**_

_**Du wirst auf dieser Schule auch Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene treffen, so sagte man mir und das wird Dir die Chance geben, eine neue Perspektive zu bekommen für diesen ganzen Reinblutunsinn. Du wirst erkennen, dass weder Du noch andere Halbblütige, ja nicht einmal Muggelgeborene weniger wert sind, dass es alles nur davon abhängt, was man aus seinem Leben macht.**_

_**Ich bin sicher, die Zeit in der Schule wird Dir klar machen, dass sich Dein Wert nur über Deine Leistungen, Deine Entscheidungen und Deine Menschlichkeit definiert und nicht über Deine Herkunft. Ja, langsam beginne ich zu glauben, dass Deine große Chance dort auf Dich wartet.**_

_**Und während ich das hier schreibe und mir ausmale, welche wunderbaren Möglichkeiten sich dort für Dich eröffnen, fern von diesem Haus und seinem Wahnsinn, dann erfüllt neue Hoffung und unbändige Freude mein Herz. Ich wünschte, ich könnte in Deiner Nähe sein und mit ansehen, wie sich Dein Leben zum Besseren verändern wird. Denn ich will fest daran glauben, dass trotz der traurigen Kindheit nun eine Zeit der Freude und des Spaßes mit neuen Freunden auf Dich wartet.**_

_**Ich hoffe nur, Du legst den Schutzpanzer der Gleichgültigkeit und Verbitterung ab, wenn Du diesen neuen Lebensabschnitt betrittst, dann bin ich überzeugt, eine wunderbare Zukunft wird sich für Dich öffnen.**_

_**Und eines Tages, wenn Du all das gelernt hast, was es dort zu lernen gibt, wenn Du die Erfahrungen mit anderen Menschen gemacht hast, dann wirst Du diese Briefe lesen. **_

_**Ich erhoffe mir, sie mögen auf einen gut ausgebildeten, weltoffenen Geist treffen, der verstehen kann dass alles, was geschehen ist niemandes Schuld war. Dass es einfach Dinge gibt, die sich entwickeln und so sehr man sich auch dagegen stemmt, man kann sie nicht ändern. Manche Entwicklungen kann man nicht in seinen kühnsten oder schlimmsten Träumen erahnen, und selbst, wenn man es könnte, man wäre machtlos, sie aufzuhalten.**_

_**Es ist eine bittere Erkenntnis, dass man nicht mit dem Finger auf eine Person zeigen kann und sagen "die ist schuld". Dass es kein Ereignis gibt auf das man deuten kann und sagen: „da hätte man etwas aufhalten können". Aber das Leben ist voller solcher Entwicklungen und wir stehen oft da und wundern uns, wie wir hierher gekommen sind. **_

_**Und dann kannst Du mir vielleicht vergeben, dass ich nicht der Vater war, den Du Dir gewünscht hättest und der ich immer für Dich sein wollte.**_

_**Ich werde niemals aufhören, mein einziges Kind zu lieben.**_

_**Dein Vater**_

Snapes Gesicht war erstarrt, nur seine Augen huschten unruhig durch den Raum, als könne er dort die Schatten vergangener Personen ihrer täglichen Routine nachgehen sehen.

Er legte diesen letzten Brief mit marionettenhaft anmutenden Bewegungen auf das Tischchen zurück und man konnte den Eindruck gewinnen, er merke nicht einmal was er dort tat.

Mit der gleichen Art Bewegung sank seine Hand in seinen Schoß und verschränkte sich mit der anderen, dort schon genauso teilnahmslos liegenden Hand.

Vollkommen erstarrt und gefangen in seinen Erinnerungen und Gedanken schien Snape zu sein, nur wenn man sehr genau hinsah, konnte man neben dem unruhigen Blick auch sehen, wie der Kiefer sich anspannte und dass die Hände so sehr ineinander verkrampft waren, dass die Knöchel weiß leuchteten.

Seine Gedanken wirbelten um etwas, das er nie, niemals in diesen Briefen vermutet hätte.

Hoffnung.

Nach Allem, was er gesehen, erlebt und empfunden hatte, war dieser Mann fähig gewesen Hoffnung für seinen Sohn zu sehen.

Snape begann langsam zu verstehen.

War es das, was ihn und seinen Vater unterschied? Der Glaube, dass das Leben immer wieder Chancen bot?

War es das, was eine glückliche Kindheit aus einem Menschen machte?

War es das, was sein Vater sich so sehr für ihn gewünscht hatte, das Fundament für Hoffnungen und den Blick, um Chancen zu sehen, wo er selber ohne diese Basis nichts hatte sehen können?

Er schloss die Augen, als er spürte, wie ihn ein Gefühl von Verlust zu überrollen drohte.

_Am Ende muss manch einer erkennen, dass nicht jeder Sieg ein Triumph ist und dass Hochmut oft vor dem Fall kommt._


	9. Aufbruch

**Kapitel 9: Aufbruch**

_Es ist möglich, dass wir eine Entscheidung treffen, die nicht nur für uns selber einen neuen Weg bedeutet, sondern die Andere ebenso auf den Weg bringen muss. Nicht alles können wir alleine erreichen, aber wir sind immer alleine damit, die Menschen, deren Unterstützung wir brauchen zu erreichen. Sie zu bewegen, uns zu folgen, oder gar uns voran zu gehen kann der schwerste Teil einer Aufgabe sein, aber es kann auch der Teil sein, der für alle am Lohnenswertesten ist. _

_Nicht immer kennen wir unsere Mitstreiter und manchmal glauben wir nur, sie zu kennen, aber wir lernen zu erkennen, dass sich ein zweiter Blick oft lohnt, denn manchmal verbergen sich ganz erstaunliche Menschen hinter den gewöhnlichsten Fassaden._

Minerva McGonagall saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und tippte mit der trockenen Feder auf ein leeres Stück Pergament. Ihr Blick war hochkonzentriert, ihre Miene streng und sie schien nicht zu merken, dass das Tippen der Feder einem unhörbaren Rhythmus folgte.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zurück zu der Erinnerung in dem Denkarium. Sie war zutiefst erschüttert über das, was sie dort gesehen hatte. Die Intensität, die schmerzhafte Verzweiflung der Interaktion dieser beiden Männer hatte sie bis in ihr Innerstes berührt. Sie hatte sich die Erinnerung wieder und wieder angesehen, solange, bis sie eine erneute Wiederholung nicht mehr ertragen hätte.

Es war ein tiefes Verstehen gewesen, was sie aus dieser Szene erfahren hatte und dieses Verstehen hatte einen schrecklichen Schmerz in ihr ausgelöst. Es war fast nicht vorstellbar, was die Beiden ertragen hatten, was der eine noch ertragen musste und doch hatte man weder dem einen noch dem anderen je etwas davon angemerkt.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem von Wissen und Lehre geprägten Leben begann sie den Sinn des Satzes „Zu viel Wissen kann auch belasten" zu begreifen. Sie wünschte sich aus tiefstem Herzen, es hätte einen leichteren und weniger schmerzvollen Weg für sie alle gegeben, diese Lektion zu lernen.

Aber nun war es, wie es war und es galt, das Beste daraus zu machen. Sie straffte sich und betrachtete das Muster aus winzigen Löchern, das die Feder auf dem Pergament hinterlassen hatte. Sorgfältig zerriss sie es und zog ein neues hervor, auf dem sie zu schreiben begann.

_**Werter Professor Snape,**_

Sie stockte, dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. Er war kein Lehrer mehr an dieser Schule und diese Anrede könnte von ihm als höhnische Stichelei gewertet werden. Es wäre fatal, wenn er dadurch von vorneherein in eine ablehnende oder defensive Haltung gedrängt würde, denn das, was sie ihm schreiben wollte, war ohnehin schwer genug für ihn anzunehmen.

Sie legte das Pergament zur Seite, nahm ein neues zur Hand und begann wieder.

_**Lieber Severus,**_

Sie hielt inne und starrte auf die Worte, die Feder schwebte nur Zentimeter über dem Blatt.

Wie sollte sie es ihm begreiflich machen, wie konnte sie einerseits sein Vertrauen erlangen und ihn andererseits auch bewegen weiter zu machen. Weiter zu machen, da, wo jeder andere Mensch schon längst aufgegeben hätte, wo jeder andere Mensch wahrscheinlich zusammengebrochen wäre.

Wie konnte man von ihm verlangen alles zu ertragen, nur um am Ende die Verachtung und den Hass seiner Mitmenschen zu ernten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zerknüllte das Pergament und begann erneut.

Nach einer halben Seite verharrte sie wieder. Es schien nicht passender zu werden, nur weil sie es umformulierte und so begann sie wieder zu überlegen.

Langsam legte sie die Feder beiseite und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Mit ruhigen, konzentrierten Bewegungen verwandelte sie eines der filigranen Instrumente aus Dumbledores Nachlass in eine Teetasse. Mit einem Seufzen musterte sie die Tasse, dann wiederholte sie den Vorgang mit einem anderen Instrument.

Wieder atmete sie tief ein, als sie versonnen das Royal Worcester Muster auf der Tasse betrachtet. Verwandlungen waren so enorm entspannend.

Sie fuhr fort und nach neunzehn weiteren Tassen hatte sie ihren Geist geordnet und ihre Gedanken gesammelt.

Sie warf einen letzten, leicht bedauernden Blick auf das Tassensortiment, in dem nun so gut wie jedes klassische Teeservice-Design vertreten war und mit ein paar zielgenauen Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabs brachte sie alles in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurück.

Dann wandte sie sich mit neuer Energie ihrer Aufgabe zu.

Ihre Feder in der rechten Hand, rückte sie das Pergament zurecht und dachte nach.

Sie kannte diesen Mann die längste Zeit seines Lebens, sie hatte den mürrischen und verschlossenen Jungen gesehen, den brillanten, aber zynischen jungen Mann und den verbitterten und zornigen Erwachsenen. Aber all diese Personen verband der gleiche Geist, die gleiche Seele und die musste sie erreichen.

Sie musste ihm Freundschaft und Vertrauen anbieten und sie musste es so schaffen, dass er es annehmen konnte. Und genau da sah sie das Problem, denn so, wie sie ihren Kollegen kannte, waren das zwei Dinge, die er nicht von Jedermann annehmen würde.

Andererseits war sie nicht Jedermann und schon gar nicht mehr, nachdem sie nun Dumbledores Augenzeugin geworden war. Sie musste nur noch einen Weg finden, ihm das zu vermitteln, aber je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, je mehr sie versuchte, sich auf ihn einzustellen, desto klarer wurde ihre Vorstellung von dem, was ihn bewegen konnte.

Sie holte tief Luft und begann erneut zu schreiben. Diesmal pausierte sie nicht, sie schrieb ohne Unterbrechung Seite um Seite, Blatt um Blatt, bis sie schließlich die Feder beiseite legte, den gesamten Text noch einmal las und dann alle Blätter sorgfältig in ein Kuvert schob.

_Und so schwer es auch sein mag, einen Anderen mit sich zu nehmen, so bewahrt es uns doch vor dem, was wir am meisten fürchten: der Einsamkeit auf unseren Wegen. Und dafür sind wir bereit ungeheure Leistungen zu erbringen._


	10. Mut

**Kapitel 10: Mut**

_Wir alle fürchten uns. Wir haben Angst vor der Dunkelheit und vor dem, was wir nicht kennen. Wir haben Angst davor, was die Zukunft und bringen könnte und davor, uns den Herausforderungen des kommenden Tages zu stellen._

_Wir bewundern Menschen, die scheinbar keine Angst haben. Wir bewundern ihre aufrechte Haltung, der Gefahr zum Trotz, sich ohne zu zögern dem Sturm entgegen zu stellen. Wir bewundern die Sicherheit, mit der sie dem Schicksal entgegensehen, auch wenn sie wissen, dass es kein gutes Ende geben kann. All dem zum trotz gehen sie voran, unbeirrt und ohne einen Blick zurück auf die Sicherheit, die sie aufgegeben haben. Unbeirrbar gehen sie auf das unausweichliche Ende zu, als würden sie keine Angst kennen._

Lange stand Severus Snape mit geschlossenen Augen da, bis er seine Empfindungen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fiel sein Blick sofort wieder auf den Stapel der Briefe.

Er starrte auf die letzten beiden Briefe, die er ohne eine Pause hintereinander weg gelesen hatte. Gefühle, Gedanken und Bilder aus seiner Kindheit stürmten auf ihn ein.

Gerade diese beiden letzten Briefe stammten aus einer Zeit, an die er sich sehr gut erinnerte.

Und dennoch…

Waren seine Erinnerungen so verfälscht? Hatte er wirklich ein solch anderes Bild der Wirklichkeit aufgebaut?

Und wenn ja, wann? War es ihm von Anfang an so vorgekommen, wie er es erinnerte? Oder hatte sich sein Bild von den Vorfällen erst im Laufe der Zeit gewandelt?

Ein leises Stöhnen kam aus seiner Kehle, aber er schien es nicht zu merken. Er senkte den Kopf, stützte die Stirn in seine Handflächen und versuchte nachzudenken.

Es stimmte, seine Mutter war eine harte Frau gewesen, streng und unbeugsam, aber er hatte sie bewundert für ihre Fähigkeiten, für ihr Können. Sie war kein Mensch, von dem man Liebe oder Herzlichkeit erwarten würde, aber er hatte sie trotzdem geliebt und verehrt.

Seinen Vater aber hatte er verachtet, gehasst hatte er ihn für seine Schwäche, dafür, dass er niemals ein Vater gewesen war.

Er erinnerte sich wie aus heiterem Himmel wieder an die schlimmsten Momente seiner Kindheit. Es hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, sein Vater würde ihn beschützen vor der unbändigen Wut seiner Mutter. Aber der lag nur am Boden, wie ein Wurm und wand sich unter irgendwelchen Flüchen, die sie immer wieder auf ihn anwendete. Ein wirklicher Vater hätte wäre aufgestanden und hätte sich gewehrt.

Ein wirklicher Vater hätte sich und seinen Sohn verteidigt.

Ein wahrer Vater wäre für ihn da gewesen.

Er dachte an die Momente, wenn seine Großeltern den Mann ihrer Tochter erniedrigten und er es mit gesenktem Kopf ertrug. Ein Mann wäre aufgestanden und hätte sich gewehrt, aber der Wurm tat nichts.

Langsam tauchten diese lange verdrängten Bilder und die Gefühle von Furcht, Abscheu und Einsamkeit wieder auf und sein Hals fühlte sich an, als würde ein riesiger unzerkauter Brocken darin stecken.

Trotzdem ließ er es zu, wie all diese Bilder, Szenen und Gefühle an die Oberfläche schwemmten und er ließ zu, wie sie sich entfalteten und ihre eigene Geschichte erzählten. Seine Sicht, seine Geschichte.

Die Gefühle eines Kindes, das nicht verstehen kann, warum seine eigene Machtlosigkeit sich auch in seinem Vater widerspiegelte, warum die Welt ihm keinen Vater gegeben hatte, der stark und mächtig war.

Sein Hass und seine Verachtung waren gewachsen, er konnte nicht den Zeitpunkt benennen, an dem er aufgehört hatte, anders über seinen Vater zu denken. Es war etwas Deprimierendes in dieser Erkenntnis, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wann der Punkt ohne Wiederkehr gewesen war.

Eine namenlose Trauer erfasste ihn, als er den Verlust seines Vaters begriff, eines Vaters, den er nicht gekannt hatte und den er niemals hatte kennen wollen.

Aber sein brillanter Verstand erkannte trotz aller Verwirrung und Trauer die tiefe Ironie seiner Situation. Er hatte vor langer Zeit seinen Vater verloren, durch seinen eigenen Willen, weil er ihn nie kennen lernen wollte, weil er niemals hinterfragen wollte, wer sein Vater wirklich war.

Dann war eine neue Vaterfigur in sein Leben getreten, ein Mentor, dessen Weisheit, Humor und Freundlichkeit, aber auch Strenge und Fairness all das verkörperte, was man sich von einem Vater wünschen konnte. Auch ihn verlor er durch seine eigene Hand.

Und nun war sein eigener Vater wieder in sein Leben getreten, gerade, als der Verlust des Mentors unerträglich zu werden schien. Wenn auch nicht als Person, so doch auf eine Art, mit der er niemals gerechnet hätte.

Noch einmal sah er auf den letzten Brief, in dem sein Vater all seinen Hoffnungen für die Zukunft seines Sohnes Ausdruck verliehen hatte und er spürte einen krampfhaften Schmerz in seiner Brust. Falscher hätte Tobias nicht liegen können mit seinen Vorraussagen.

Und trotzdem, da war noch mehr in diesem letzten Brief. Er hatte so viele Fragen in ihm aufgeworfen.

Es kam ihm fast vor, als wäre sein ganzes Leben nur noch eine einzige Frage.

Und ein Gedanke formte sich aus all diesen Fragen heraus. Albus Dumbledore war auch so ein Mensch gewesen, der daran geglaubt hatte, dass das Leben immer neue Chancen bot und dass man sich mit jeder neuen Entscheidung, die man angesichts einer neuen Chance traf, immer wieder neu definierte. Er hatte es dem Jungen Severus oft genug gesagt, wenn es wieder einmal Ärger gegeben hatte, weil der verfluchte Haufen Gryffindors es wieder einmal geschaffte hatte ihn und seine Kameraden als Schuldige eines Vorfalls aussehen zu lassen.

Er starrte auf den Brief in seiner Hand und seine Gedanken wanderte zurück zu der Zeit, als er die Schule, die für ihn zum größten Teil ein dauernder Alptraum aus Kämpfen und Demütigungen gewesen war, verlassen hatte.

Am Ende seiner Schulzeit, nach den Abschlussprüfungen hatte man ihm angeboten, seinen Namen zu ändern, den Namen der Familie seiner Mutter anzunehmen. Sein Vater galt offiziell als tot und er hatte einen Brief des Ministeriums bekommen, in dem ihm erklärt wurde, diese Tatsache und seine Volljährigkeit gäben ihm nun das Recht, zu entscheiden, welchen Namen er in Zukunft tragen würde. Das Formular für den Antrag auf Änderung des Familiennamens war beigelegt, als hätte irgendjemand den Vorgang schon eingeleitet. Er hatte das Angebot lange erwogen, aber er hatte es niemals angenommen, nicht einmal wirklich abgelehnt, er hatte einfach die Papiere weggelegt und unbewusst die Entscheidung darüber vor sich her geschoben.

Als hätte er unbewusst verhindern wollen, diese Wahl überhaupt treffen zu müssen. Und so schob er es vor sich her, bis er es eines Tages vergessen hatte.

Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder und nun fühlte er ein eigenartiges Gefühl, wie leichten Triumph in seinem Bauch. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, aber es war, als hätte er einmal etwas richtig gemacht.

Ein leises Pochen am Fenster ließ ihn auffahren. Ein brauner Waldkauz saß auf dem Fenstersims und starrte herein. Snape ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und ließ den Vogel herein. Er hopste auf die Fensterbank und streckte ihm ein Bein entgegen. Snape nahm den Brief und ließ den Vogel wieder hinaus.

Er ging einige Schritte in den Raum zurück, den Brief in der Hand, ohne ihn anzusehen. Fast schien es, als fürchte er sich davor. Aber schließlich sah er auf das Papier.

Erstaunen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit, er wusste zwar nicht, womit er eigentlich gerechnet hatte, aber die bekannte Schrift von Minerva McGonagall war sicherlich am weitesten davon entfernt, was er sich vorgestellt hatte.

Er überlegte einen Moment, was konnte die Schulleiterin von ihm wollen?

Unterrichten sollte er sicher nicht wieder, ein bitteres Lachen, das mehr wie ein Schnauben klang, kam über seine Lippen.

Oder wollte sie ihn anklagen? Ihn auffordern, sich dem Ministerium zu stellen und seiner Verurteilung als Mörder entgegen zu treten?

Er starrte weiter auf den Brief und war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt öffnen wollte.

Eine lange Zeit stand er einfach nur da, sah auf den Brief und rang mit sich. Es würde nichts ändern, wenn er ihn einfach ins Feuer warf. Es würde ohnehin keine Vorwürfe geben, die er sich noch nicht selber gemacht hatte, es könnte auch keine Bestrafung härter sein als die, die er sich selber auferlegte.

Und plötzlich, wie aus einem abgelegenen Teil seines Geistes kam ihm ein Gedanke.

Hatte er nicht eben gerade schmerzlich gelernt, dass die Dinge nicht immer so waren, wie man es annahm? War ihm nicht eben erst bewusst geworden, was geschehen konnte, wenn man die Stimmen der anderen ignorierte?

Hatte er nicht gerade Briefe gelesen, die er auch eigentlich hatte vernichten wollen? War er nicht all die Jahre sicher gewesen, zu wissen, was in ihnen stand, dass sie voller Hohn, Abscheu und Verachtung sein müssten? Dass sie eine Geschichte erzählen würden, die er zu kennen glaubte?

Er sah wieder auf den Brief von McGonagall. War es nicht vielleicht endlich an der Zeit aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit zu lernen?

Er nahm wieder den Brieföffner zur Hand, öffnete den Umschlag und begann zu lesen. Sein Gesicht konnte nicht mehr Unglauben und Verwunderung ausdrücken, als schon zuvor bei dem Stapel der Briefe.

Er las den Brief genau vier Mal, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich mit jedem Durchgang. Am Ende glomm Furcht und Trauer in seinen Augen auf, aber sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck von Entschlossenheit.

Er legte ihren Brief zur Seite, nahm des Stapel der alten, vergilbten Briefe, legte sie sorgsam zusammen und ging mit ihnen zurück in den ersten Stock des Hauses.

Im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters packte er sie zurück in das Geheimversteck und verschloss es.

Es würde lange dauern, bis er lernen würde, mit dieser neuen Geschichte zu leben, bis er diesen unbekannten Vater einen Teil seiner Vergangenheit werden lassen könnte, aber das musste warten.

Jetzt gab es erst einmal Wichtigeres zu tun.

Severus Snape machte sich auf dem Weg das zu tun, was er schon immer hatte tun müssen und was er immer wieder tun würde, solange, wie es nötig war.

_Aber wenn wir sehr genau hinsehen, erkennen wir, dass es nicht die Abwesenheit von Angst ist, die diese Menschen auszeichnet, sondern vielmehr die Erkenntnis, was richtig ist, trotz aller Angst. Sie haben erkannt, dass es ein Schicksal für sie gibt und vor ihrem Weg liegt die Akzeptanz dieser Bestimmung. Und erst, wenn sie die erreicht haben, gewinnen sie die aufrechte Haltung und den unbeirrbaren Mut zu tun, was zu tun ist. _

_Und das ist etwas, das jeder von uns könnte…_

_Ja, wir bewundern die Mutigen, denn ganz tief in uns drinnen hoffen wir, dass auch wir irgendwann diese Kraft finden werden, die es möglich macht, die Angst zu überwinden und jeden Weg zu gehen, der nötig ist._


End file.
